vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Butt-Head
Summary Butt-Head 'is one of the two protagonists of the MTV animated series, ''Beavis and Butt-Head. He is the best friend of Beavis, despite slapping and insulting him on a constant basis. In contrast to Beavis' more insane personality, Butt-Head seems to be calmer than him, although he still happens to be an airhead. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-B Name: Butt-Head Origin: Beavis and Butt-Head Gender: Male Age: 15-17 Classification: Human, teenager, Student at Highland High School, Employee at Burger World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can recover from deadly wounds), Immortality (Type 3), Martial Arts (Has knowledge in wrestling), Weapon Mastery (Proficient in using melee weapons), Fire Manipulation with a lighter, Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Contracted several fatal diseases, but eventually came out fine) and Blood Manipulation (Suffered from heavy blood loss but still lived) Attack Potency: Wall level (Regularly harms Beavis, who survived being smashed into a wall), possibly higher (Both have shrugged off a large explosion, and both harm each other on a daily basis, seems to be somewhat stronger than Beavis as he is able to win most of the fights they have) Speed: Peak Human '(Can easily outrun trained bodyguards. Ran out of a large school building in a matter of seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Below Average (In Buff N Stuff, he was unable to lift a dumbbell without any weights on it, even with help from Beavis) Striking Strength: Wall Class '(Punched Beavis so hard that he received an intense nosebleed) 'Durability: Wall level (Survived being hit by a bus and falling from a speeding car), possibly higher (Shrugged off a large explosion and lived to see another day after getting struck by lightning. Survived getting caught in a tornado and being crushed by numerous phone booths afterwards) Stamina: Surprisingly incredibly high (Survived being stuck in the middle of a desert despite being on the verge of death. Has laughed off fatal injuries several times throughout the series) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with weapons. Standard Equipment: Baseball bat, shovel, hammer, lighter, drill Intelligence: Very low (Only slightly smarter than Beavis. Can barely read, fails his classes, and once forgot how to urinate. Along with Beavis, he received the worst grade in his Spanish class out of everybody else because the only place where he learned Spanish was from the Taco Bell menu. In "Held Back", when he and Beavis were sent back a grade, they didn't know what grade that would put them in. They continued to get sent back further, and in 3rd grade, were unable to solve basic math like 4 plus 5. Despite this, he does have his moments. Like Beavis, he can be surprisingly witty when commenting on music videos.) Weaknesses: Unintelligent, tends to be reckless, can easily be distracted by attractive women. Lacks maturity to a great degree. Cocky and overconfident. Feats: *On a daily basis, he survives incidents that would cripple or kill an ordinary human, such as getting hit by all sorts of vehicles, falling from a speeding car, getting caught in a large explosion, getting his finger cut off, choking to death, losing all of his blood, and others that would be too long to list. *He and Beavis survived being the most wanted criminals in the United States. *Just from laughing, he and Beavis drove their teachers insane. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Humans Category:Hammer Users Category:Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Tier 9 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals